


Trust

by AntOne7324



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, One Shot, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 12:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18969040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntOne7324/pseuds/AntOne7324
Summary: Clark Kent invites Lex Luthor over to the barn to tell Lex his secret. Can their friendship survive? How will Lex handle the revelation?





	Trust

The sun began to set after another beautiful day in Smallville with the sky now completely enveloped in bright orange and red color. Clark Kent views all of this from inside the barn. He waits for the arrival of his best friend, Lex Luthor, after asking Lex to meet him in the barn for Clark has something important to tell him 

For a while now, Clark has debated whether or not to tell Lex the truth about being an alien from another planet and having all these amazing abilities. In fact, it wasn't just Lex, he was keeping his past a secret from. It was also his other closest and dearest friends - Lana Lang, Chloe Sullivan, and Pete Ross

Although it was only last year Pete found out about Clark's secret and had promised to keep it a secret. It's not that Clark didn't want to tell Pete or the others himself, he just didn't want to put them in harm's way if the Government or God forbid Lex's father, Lionel Luthor, comes after them in an effort to discover Clark's secret and exploit his abilities 

But for Lex, in particular, Clark had to really have a long hard think about telling Lex the truth. He wanted to because he believed Lex is a good person who is trying to break away from his father's dark shadow and make the world a better place. However, it didn't help the fact Clark was at odds with his own father, Jonathan Kent 

While it is true Lex had lied to Clark in the past about not investigating the day Clark saved his life, Lex promised to give it all up to show how much their friendship meant to him. Jonathan on the other hand still believed Lex is as every bit evil and manipulative as Lionel is, which made it hard for Clark to decide whether or not to let his best friend in on the secret

Time in and time out, Lex has proved to Clark and his family he can be trustworthy and be given the benefit of the doubt. Lex even helped the Kent family on more than one occasion which became more than enough for Clark to take the risk of revealing himself to his friend

Lex Luthor ascends to the top of the stairs. He sees Clark standing with his back to him by the telescope " Beautiful sight isn't it?" he asked 

Clark nodded in agreement " It is" he smiled at his friend

" Everything ok?" Lex started approaching Clark " Judging by your message on my answering machine, it sounded pretty serious"

" It is" Clark replied grimly

Ok! This is it. This is really happening. But what if Lex rejects him? Clark couldn't bear to lose Lex as a friend because be meant too much to him

" What is it?" Lex looked at Clark intently

Just as Clark is ready to deliver his friend the story of the century, his lips refused to move as if an unseen powerful force is preventing him from spilling the beans

" Uh.......you know when......damn it" Clark sighed in frustration as he turned away from his friend

Clark knew before Lex arrived that even preparing himself for what he is about to say was hard enough, but didn't think it would be this difficult when he came face to face with him. However, he knew he wanted Lex to know the truth and if he failed to deliver on his promise, there's a chance Lex might resent Clark for it

Which is the last thing Clark wants from Lex or the others when he feels ready to come clean about who he really is

Lex could see how conflicted Clark became when he struggled to utter a complete sentence without stuttering " Clark it's ok. You can trust me"

" I know" Clark turned around to face Lex again " It's just that.....what I'm about to say could ruin our friendship. Which is something I don't want because you're not just my best friend, you're my brother. I fear you won't want anything to do with me after you leave the barn" he said fearfully 

Lex offered Clark a reassuring smile " Whatever you say to me won't change anything. Your friendship means a lot to me, Clark. If it weren't for you, I would be dead. You're courage and selflessness has inspired me to be a better person. You're like a brother to me too"

Clark smiled back " Thank you, you don't know how much that means to me to hear you say that" he replied

" Perhaps we should sit down. Maybe that'll help you to get whatever you need off your chest" Lex suggested as he walked over to the couch and sits down 

Clark nodded as he too walked over to the couch and sits down beside Lex with his hands clasped together. For a few moments, there is silence. Lex desperately wanted to know what Clark is keeping from him but could tell by Clark's attitude that whatever it is, he can't rush it. Otherwise, Clark may never confide in him

" Ok, I'm just going to say it" Clark tilted his head towards his friend " I'm not from around here"

" I think we've already established the fact you're adopted" Lex met Clark's gaze

Clark shakes his head " No you don't understand. I'm not from this world............I'm from the planet Krypton. I'm Kryptonian" his heart began beating frantically as he waited to hear Lex's reaction to this sudden revelation 

Lex couldn't help but laugh " That's absurd, you're not from another planet. Alien's don't exist, Clark"

He then stopped laughing when he sees how hurt Clark is from laughing at him

" I tell you something deep from my heart. Something I know you've been searching for when you did your little investigation and you laugh it off?" Clark frowned as now thought it was a mistake telling Lex all of this

Lex looked at Clark " Forgive me, I didn't mean to make fun of you. It's just that it's one thing to see little green men running around in movies and tv shows, it's another to see one in person that looks nothing like what television depicted" he felt relieved when he sees Clark smiling at him again

" Let's start at the beginning" Lex suggested

Clark nodded " I don't know much about Krypton other than the fact it was destroyed and my parents sent me here during the meteor shower. Dad and Mom found me in a field along with my spaceship which has recently been destroyed. Your father helped them to file the adoption papers but threatened to take me away from them, when my father refused to do something for Lionel that went against his beliefs" he soon breaks eye contact with Lex and looked off into the distance 

" It's funny that we've known each other a lot longer than the day by the bridge two years ago"

Lex became astounded by this recent development which made him speechless. He had always suspected there was something different about Clark but wasn't prepared to hear that his best friend had been an alien this entire time

It all makes sense now. The sudden disappearances, Clark showing up at the right place and the right time to help him and his friends from the citizens of Smallville who were infected by Kryptonite and used their new found power for personal gain 

" Wow!" Lex forced those words from out his mouth when he realized he had been silent for almost two minutes " That's amazing, Clark. It wasn't what I was expecting at all but somehow I always knew" he looked at his friend

" So those green rocks that have affected those people......are they from Krypton?"

Clark met Lex's intriguing gaze " They are called Kryptonite and they are. Apart from my amazing abilities which include super strength, x-ray vision, super speed and this ability to withstand anything from a car crash or being put into a cremator without so much as a scratch. Those rocks are the only things that take away my powers and make me vulnerable. I didn't even know I had x-ray vision or have super strength until sometime after you hit me with your car. It just came to me over time" he confessed 

" That is truly amazing, Clark. It's like seeing your favorite comic book hero come to life" Lex smiles at his friend

" Are you ok with it? Clark asked Lex with an eyebrow raised 

" All I can say is I'm amazed and shocked. It's not something you hear every day. I have to ask you, Clark. Why are you telling me this now? Not to sound ungrateful or anything, it's just that you could have easily kept this from me and I would be none the wiser"

Clark smiled at Lex " It's because I trust you, Lex. You've proven to be a good friend to me and my family. Even if my dad is dead set against us being friends. Although you can't blame me keeping this from you. I was afraid by telling you, you would freak out or do something"

" You're my best friend, Clark" Lex smiled back " It doesn't matter if you are Kryptonian or a regular human being. You're my friend and nothing will ever change that. Don't worry about me telling your secret to anyone. I won't tell a soul. Even if my father has his own suspicions about you. You have my word" he said truthfully

Both men stand up and turned to give each other a hug

" Thank you, Clark. You don't know how happy it makes me, that you've told me the truth"

" I'm just sorry that I didn't do it sooner, Lex"

**Author's Note:**

> It was only last month I got into Smallville and binge the hell out of it. Currently on season 9 as of now and wish I got into it a lot sooner. I loved the dynamics of the relationship between Lex and Clark from friends to enemies. This is my take on what might have happened and I honestly believe Lex would have done everything in his power to protect Clark's secret


End file.
